


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Sasuke smells like dusty books and winter, things that Sakura loves and Sasuke is the only one that Sakura could smell.That is, up to the point where Sakura meets her new sensei. Nothing, not even her auntie’s tales on when she met her uncle, could have prepared for his scent.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

In academy, Ino and Sakura had bickered frequently over Sasuke’s scent. Only soul mates produced a smell strong enough for them to smell and since both of them could smell Sasuke, it made sense that one of them was his _soul mate_.

Sasuke smells like dusty books and winter, things that Sakura loves and Sasuke is the _only_ one that Sakura could smell - if she disregarded sweat and blood, every shinobi in Konoha smelt of those two frequently.

That is, up to the point where Sakura meets her new sensei. Nothing, not even her auntie’s tales on when she met her uncle, could have prepared for his scent. His smell is like dust motes on a sunbeam, lazy Sundays at home and safety. His smell is like her auntie cooking curry while Sasuke is more of a faded scent.

She stares at him wide-eyed and he stared back, clearly not expecting that either. “I… er… training ground three, 0800 hours tomorrow,” is all he says and disappears in a poof of smoke. No dramatic words or actions like her parent’s. Just a poof of smoke.

And Sakura walks home with a bitter taste in her throat. Perhaps she imagined it somehow, she tries to convince herself. Sasuke is her soul mate, _right?_

-/-/-/-

Kakashi used to think his father was lying. Only soul mates were supposed to be able to smell each other but Kakashi can smell _everyone._

_“Don’t worry pup,” his father would tell him with a ruffle of hair. “When you meet your soul mate, you won’t miss it.” His father taps the side of his nose and though his eyes are sad, his lips curve into a longing. “I can smell as well as you and I didn’t.”_

Kakashi waits for months, then years. Kakashi sees Obito meet his soul mate - Rin, sees Minato marry Kushina. Kakashi sees Asuma finding Kurenai and still he hasn’t found his soul mate.

He missed it, Kakashi supposes. His father said that his sense of smell was good, but Kakashi knows now that his sense has outstripped his father’s. Somewhere in the myriad of smells, he had missed his soul mate. Kakashi isn’t sure if he’s sad or happy.

At least he won’t lose his soul mate, he thinks. Not like Obito, or Rin, or _Minato_.

He gives up looking. Then he finds her in a classroom and Kakashi is not prepared for her scent. There are no words for her scent - freshly cut grass, the wind after a heavy rain, comfort and if there was a smell for eternal love, this would be it.

Kakashi drags his attention back to the three genin-wannabes, trying desperately to block her smell out.

“I…” He starts and furiously backs away. He can’t do this now. Not when he just want to scoop her up and run away. She’s twelve for kage’s sake! “Er… training ground three, 0800 hours tomorrow,” Kakashi manages to say and shunshins away, breaking Genma’s door down in his haste to get in.

“What the loving f-” Genma says. The three jounins spinning their heads to see the shattered door and Kakashi clutching the doorway. “Kakashi? What’s wrong?”

“I met her. I met _her_.”

“Who?” Raidou asks. He pushes Kakashi into the couch as Yamato makes a new door.

“I met my soul mate.” Kakashi palms his face. “I met my soul mate and she’s my student. I can’t- She’s twelve! She’s my student!” He laughs, slightly hysterical.

“It’s okay Kakashi. I’m sure the Hokage can come up with something.”

-/-/-/-

The jounin that meets them on the training ground isn’t the same silver-haired one. Her soul mate doesn’t want her, Sakura guesses sourly. She tries to push the disappointment away.

No one ever wants her, Inner Sakura prompts. Not in playing Ninja, not in hide and seek, not even her own parents.

Her jounin sensei is Yamato-sensei and has scary eyes. As sensei’s go, Yamato-sensei is a very patient and detailed teacher. Sakura’s not sure how Naruto had graduated from academy not knowing what chakra is, but Yamato-sensei walks them through anyway.

She doesn’t see the silver-haired jounin again, but his scent hovers, especially during the chuunin exam invasion.

-/-/-/-

Sakura is eighteen and stuck deep in the fourth shinobi war when she’s tackled out of the way from a flying rock. She remembers this smell. It hovers about her constantly.

Why would he hover out of sight? It still baffles her to this day. Yet every attempt to find him had ended up in a dead end.

Hatake Kakashi.Sakura had figured his name out after stealing Yamato-sensei’s bingo book. Her soul mate is a terrifying shinobi to cross and Sakura is nowhere close to him. Perhaps this is why he didn’t want her or did he? Yamato-sensei was very vague about Kakashi.

“Don’t take any offense, Sakura-chan. Kage knows what goes on his mind,” Yamato-sensei would say every time she brings up Kakashi.

“You,” she says accusingly to Kakashi.

“Ahh… me...” He replies weakly. Kakashi takes down another Zetsu with precise efficiency.

“You abandoned me!” Sakura punches a Zetsu out, pulling out her chakra tanto.

“You were _twelve!”_ he exclaims as he chidoris several Zetsus.

Sakura kicks the knees out of another Zetsu, taking its head off with her blade. “I thought you hated me!”

“I do not!”

“But you abandoned me…” She stops, shoulders shaking from exhaustion.

“I was waiting for you.” Kakashi steps towards her and cups her her cheek.

“Is this really the time to talk about this…?” Yamato-sensei quips.

“Shut up!” “Be quiet Yamato!” They snipe back.

Kakashi wrenches his mask down, his arm wrapping around her waist and slants his mouth over hers. His lips are surprisingly soft and she weaves her hands into his hair.  

Like dust motes on a sunbeam, lazy Sundays at home and safety. Like happiness and comfort.

Her heart beats fiercely as his scent envelopes her. Relief swamping her as she processes what Kakashi is feeling through his smell.

“See. If I stuck around, I didn’t think I could stop myself from doing that,” he murmurs when they pull apart. His thumb rubs circles on her cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Yamato coughs and wishes desperately that they would stop kissing in the middle of the battlefield.


End file.
